Rofl
Rofl '''the Jabbering Jibberling is an uncommon Moshling in the Smilies set. They are based on a wind-up chattering teeth prankster joke toy. Rofl is often chattering and is hyperactive. Combination Biography Wind 'em up and watch 'em go! That's the deal with Jabbering Jibberlings. But there's more to these mouthy Moshlings than big smiles and chattering teeth because they are also completely hyperactive. And as soon as they get wound up they can't stop spouting complete jibberish at breakneck speed. I find dousing them in chilled Gloop Soup helps stem the non-stop nonsense. If that fails I use toffee - not to silence the Jibberlings but to stuff in my ears. Mmm, the sound of chatter-free silence! Mini Bio There's more to these mouthy Moshlings than big smiles and chattering teeth because whenever they're round up they can't stop spouting total gibberish. Dousing them in chilled gloop soup helps stem the non-stop nonsense. Failing that, use toffee - in your ears! The Official Collectable Figures Guide They love a corn on the cob and a good tongue-twister and boy can these Jabbering Jibberlings talk! All mouth and teeth, these Moshlings can produce the most glorious amount of gabbling gibberish. Short of pulling a woolly hat firmly over your ears, there's not a lot you can do to curb the continuous chattering. They hate dental floss and slow-dancing, so you could always try one of those? Character Encyclopedia '''Main Jabbering Jibberlings like Rofl are lively little chattering critters. They hurry and scurry around, babbling about utter gibberish. Unfortunately, once these manic Moshlings are wound up, there is very little chance of stopping them! The only thing that works is drenching them in soup gloop. This stops them... eventually! Clipper critter Rofl is a handy Smilie who can be used as monster hair clippers. When gooperstar Zack Binspin's mane nearly engulfed him on a Super Moshi mission, little Rofl saved him from a hairy situation! Nattering nonsense Jolly Jabbering Jibberlings jibber-jabber jauntily with their jet-fast jaws! Now say that twenty times! A Jibberling could, as they practice tongue-twisting all day long! When they're not chattering or smiling, they like gnashing corn on the cob, despite getting the little bits stuck in their teeth. Data file Moshling type: Smilies Species: Jabbering Jibberling Habitat: Mouthy Hollow and Music Island Smilie sidekick: Tiamo Side-notes * Cheesy grin * Twist the cog to start the jabbering! Habitat Scurrying around Mouthy Hollow, but some live on Music Island. Traits Personality Manic, skittish, nonsensical. Likes Corn on the cob and tongue twisters. Dislikes Dental floss and slow dancing. Trivia *"Rofl" stands for "'R'olling 'O'n the 'F'loor 'L'aughing". *They practice tongue-twisters very often, therefore they are amazing at them! *Their good pal is Tiamo and they both are Smilies. Gallery In-Game Rofl1.png Rofl3.png Rofl2.png Rofl6.png Rofl4.png Rofl5.png Rofl15.png Rofl8.png Rofl14.png Rofl12.png Rofl11.png Rofl13.png Rofl9.png Rofl7.png Rofl10.png Figures Rofl figure normal.jpg Rofl figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 rofl.png Countdown card s4 rofl.jpg Rofl figure cool collection.png Other Robot_ROFL.png|Robot version JellyChatMoshling8.png Roflclippers.PNG|Rofl merged with the broken Hair clippers File:Moshlings8.png RoflWildWest.png Category:Smilies Category:Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings